On His Dime
by LycoX
Summary: He tells her to have a drink or two on his dime, leading to an interesting result or two.
1. Chapter 1

**On His Dime**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: This is a little something of a different outtake on a certain hallway scene in season 2. Many thanks to Okori, Ray Writes, and The White Wolf for causing me to end up writing this.**

* * *

Laurel could only stare at Oliver in stunned disbelief as he talked to her while handing her one of his credit cards to go get wasted on his dime. _Loved me for half his life? Done running after me? What bullshit is that? _Wondered the troubled Lawyer in her mind as he turned away from her.

"You've loved me for half of your life? Wow. You sure fooled me." She told him bitterly before she could so much as stop herself.

Her words stopping him in his tracks but he didn't turn back to look at her. "And you've been running after me? Again, sure could have fooled me because all you've done is run _AWAY _from me. Even doing some of it with my _sister_." Continued on Laurel.

Incensed that he would dare say those kinds of things when its nothing but pure bullshit. "If anything, I'd say it was me whose done those things, not you. Funny how its the angry drunk who remembers certain things the way they actually are. And by the way? Turning the blame around on me? Especially when I have a right to be angry considering you and Sara didn't waste time getting back together? Not a good look for you, _Ollie_."

Slowly, she watched as he turned around and stared at her but this time, it was her who turned around and walked off. _Oh, yeah, I'll have a drink on his dime alright. _Laurel thought to herself bitterly and who knows, perhaps with enough Alcohol in her system, a frightening secret of her's might go bye bye because of it.

**Four Days Later**

Awakening with a loud groan, Laurel slowly opened her eyes and groaned again thanks to the light of the Sun pouring in from the open window and immediately clenched her eyes tight to avoid the light. Not that this helped with the pounding in her head of course! "Well, well, Sleeping Beauty finally stirs at last." Commented an amused female voice.

"Wha?"

"A bucket is near your bed, along with a special remedy of mine for hangovers is on the nightstand. What order you use them is entirely up to you, my dear."

Almost as if on cue, an overwhelming urge to vomit struck Laurel and began to do so in said bucket. "Ugh… My head..."

"Yes, all that liquor will do that to you."

"How come you're not like me then?" Wondered the hungover Laurel and not even questioning the mystery woman's appearance.

"Mostly on account of stopping after the 20th bar and feeling that one of us needed to be the more sober of the two of us. Still, this girl had a good time regardless of being sober."

Laurel groaned as she threw up again and was handed the hungover remedy. One she quickly began to drink and gagged over as it tasted horrible! "Yes, my remedy does have its drawbacks where taste is concerned. But it at least makes one want to avoid drinking large amounts of Alcohol for the foreseeable future." Commented the mystery woman in amusement.

Blearily, Laurel opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, of which included a strikingly beautiful woman with long dark hair, tanned skin, and dark clothing. But for the life of Laurel, she couldn't remember who the woman was. Something that seemed to amuse the other woman. "Struggling to remember me are we?"

"I'm, I'm barely remembering anything right now to be honest."

The mystery woman merely nodded at that as seconds later, Laurel's eyes widened. "Oh, oh my God… Did, did I really re-arrange some of the Countryside?" She asked in alarm and fear as a memory came to her.

"Oh yes, quite the feat I must say. I feel the Cambodians will be talking of it for years to come."

Laurel could only stare at the other woman in stunned silence, wondering on Earth she could be so calm and amused by what she'd done with a scream. "Tell you what, my friend, why not rest some more and then we'll talk, okay?"

"Why, why aren't you afraid of me?" Wondered Laurel in confusion.

"Because there's nothing to fear. Not with the sort of life I've had. And once we fully talk and depending on whether you agree, you won't ever fear you own ability again."

Naturally, Laurel was a bit doubtful of the other woman's words. "By the way… Who, who are you? Sorry, my mind's still really scrambled right now." She told the woman apologetically.

Her mystery visitor and caretaker merely smiled at her. "No worries, and the name, my friend, is Talia. Now rest. And later, we can talk."

Laurel made herself as comfortable as she could and seconds later she fell asleep. Wholly unaware of the fact her phone was filling up even more with messages from those back in Starling. Some concerned and some irate for one reason or another.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So this was going to be just a one-shot but as I got near to the end, I realized that wasn't going to be the case. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Huge thanks to everyone who has supported this story so far! And may this second chapter be what you were hoping for!**

* * *

**Later That Day**

It wasn't until later in the day when Laurel finally woke up again, close to 6 PM as it were. Thankfully, this time she wasn't feeling like absolute crap when she did. _Guess Talia's hangover remedy really helped in that area…_

Though while it helped with the crappy feeling and the headache, it didn't do anything where her need to use the restroom was concerned as she quickly realized! Quickly, she got out of the bed and made her way out of the room and was dismayed to find herself in a hallway. _Oh God, where's the bathroom!?_

But despite her panic, she managed to catch sight of a post it note on the wall in front of her that thankfully had the info on where the bathroom was. Once Mother Nature's business was taken care of, our lead gal made her way downstairs while wondering if this was Talia's home as her stomach growled. The smell of something delicious being cooked made the Lawyer's mouth water and soon found herself in the dining room. "Ah, just in time for Dinner!" Greeted Talia kindly with a smile.

Granted, nothing on the table looked all that familiar to Laurel and it was something Talia was easily able to notice. "Our feast for tonight are Cambodian Delicacies that will amaze the taste buds while also being good for your stomach after a night of drinking."

"You… You didn't have to do that." Laurel said in stunned amazement as she sat down at the dining table.

"Nonsense!" Retorted Talia immediately.

Sensing it would be a waste of time to argue with her apparent new found friend, one she'd made while drinking and somehow ending up in Cambodia, Laurel hesitantly tried the first dish and was immediately finding herself in utter amazement as she moaned in absolute pleasure of how the food tasted. Talia smirked at this. "Told you it would amaze your taste buds."

Laurel barely paid her any mind as she rapidly dug into her food after realizing just how hungry she was. For a time, the only sounds one could hear in the dining room was the sounds of eating and silverware against the plates. "That's… Wow… That's the best meal I've had in what feels like… Ever." Sighed Laurel in utter contentment as she leaned back into her chair.

Even hiding her mouth with her hand as she let out a burp. "Perhaps I should become a Chef then."

"I'd happily eat your food anytime then. And by the way? Nice place you have here."

"Oh, its not mine actually, a friend is loaning it out to me but I'll be sure to pass along your compliment." Okay, so that was a lie as the place actually belonged to some rather horrible types of people who would be gone for a little while longer yet but Laurel didn't need to know that!

Would just ruin the rather pleasant atmosphere after all and that just wouldn't do! Fate it seemed… Would have other plans when Laurel's mind had a light bulb moment. "Wait… Earlier you said that I re-arranged some Cambodian Countryside with my… My Scream, right?"

"Umm, yes. Yes I did."

"We're not… We're not still _in _Cambodia, are we?"

"Well of course we are, why else would I make Cambodian delicacies for Dinner? And plus, I hardly think flying in your condition would've been an ideal thing at the time." Pointed out Talia in a reasonable manner.

Laurel said nothing but the fact her eyes were wide and clearly looking panicked said it all for Talia. "Okay, I understand your worry my friend but you need to try and take a deep breath to try and calm yourself. Count if you feel it will help you."

"Can I have a drink instead?" Laurel asked weakly.

"No, I'm afraid that won't be of much help in this matter."

"Yes, it would!"

"No, Laurel, it would not have. You have come to rely on that particular vice far too much that it is unhealthy." Countered Talia smoothly.

Even though it was perhaps a bad move considering it gave away too much and sure enough, Laurel's panic would give away to worry and suspiciousness. "How, how do you know that?" She asked as she stood up and put some distance between herself and this woman.

"Considering Oliver Queen is something of an associate of mine, I made it something of a task to know everything there is to know where he is concerned. Admittedly, I'm a bit… Displeased with him but that's nothing to do with you, I assure you. As my interest in you is genuine. Otherwise, I wouldn't have spent a whole week with you as you poisoned yourself with Alcohol."

And she was being entirely genuine too and that seemed to make Laurel a little less suspicious. At least for a moment as she started to panic all over again! "A week!? I've been gone a week getting drunk!?"

Talia nodded seriously before her face lightened up. "Oh! And not only that, but using Oliver's credit card to order ridiculous things to be sent his way. Along with getting him signed up for this and that."

Laurel's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Oh… Oh God… He's going to be so pissed." She groaned out as she sat down heavily.

"True, but considering your last conversation with him, why should you care?" Asked Talia pointedly and Laurel had to think about that for a moment before her face brightened up.

"You know what? You're right. You're absolutely right."

"I have my moments, dear."

"Don't think I haven't forgotten you were spying on Oliver and everyone he knows because you were disappointed with him, though."

"I would never think otherwise." Talia replied in amusement before getting serious and sitting up straighter.

"Tell me though, what if you could become stronger? To where you never had to rely on another again unless you chose to do so? I know that with my… Tabs, you have been spiraling downward and I do not wish to see potential be wasted when it can be prevented."

Laurel looked down, face flushed in embarrassment while partly wanting to know just how she was able to get such detailed information as it was… Disconcerting to be honest. After some thoughtful consideration, she raised her head back up to look at Talia. "I… I'd say that has some appeal."

If Talia seemed surprised by her answer, she didn't show it. "And here I thought you would heavily deny, deny, deny."

A tired, defeated shrug came her way. "At this point, I really don't see the point in doing that. Especially if you plan on killing me."

Talia laughed. "Oh dear! Trust me I've no intention of killing you or any other horrible thing! I merely wish to make you into a much better, formidable individual, that could outshine anyone. Admittedly, my offer would mean some time away from your home city but given the circumstances..." Trailed off Talia.

Knowing that she needn't say more as it was obvious that time away from that place was something Laurel needed. Away from the memories, away from bow wielding vigilantes and Earthquake machines, away from everything essentially. Laurel heaved out a sigh as there was no way she could argue against that. "How… How long would this take?"

"As long as it needs to take, my friend."

Laurel considered that and thought things over for a minute or two. "I need to make some calls. Let everyone back home know that I'm alright but that I'll be gone for awhile to focus on myself."

A pleased smile graced the other woman's features as she leaned a bit on the table. "And make arrangements to return Oliver his credit card?" She asked curiously and gained a scoff in return.

"Sure, in pieces maybe." She replied unkindly.

It'd be a long while before she could find it in herself to forgive that jerk. Not to mention her own damned baby sister! Talia laughed again, highly amused by the response before calming herself. "I like it!" Petty as it may be!

Despite herself, Laurel smiled and hoped like Hell she wouldn't come to regret this. "I'll even teach you how to not be afraid of your own special gift, Laurel. Together, we'll mold it into a powerful weapon for you to use at your own discretion."

"You… You really think we can?"

"Of course! It is a tool after all and like any tool, we learn how to work and best use it."

_Well, she has a point there… Still, that kind of power is scary but if she thinks I can control it… What do I have to lose?_

Though it was insane as it was that she was considering all this to the point she had willingly chose to go through with it all. One would likely say she was possibly suicidal but a part of her just couldn't care enough. "Well… Let's do it then."

A pleased, victorious smile appeared on Talia's features as she stood up. "Very well, let us pack and be off."

Not willing to waste a second, Laurel quickly got up and followed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Its possible I'm making Laurel a little too easily willing to go along with what Talia wants. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I hope you're ready for more of 'On His Dime'! So let's go! I got the idea for the use of the Kusari-Fundo (as mentioned in this chapter) from Okori on the Lauriver Discord chat.**

* * *

**6 Months Later**

A loud scream that shouldn't be possible to do by a Human being rang out through the Tibetan Mountain air, its focused intent hitting three large empty crates and shattering them completely in the process. "Excellent work, my friend. I told you it was worth trying to do a focused intent with your Cry and I was right." Announced Talia smugly as Laurel rolled her eyes at the other woman.

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?"

"Afraid not."

Laurel sighed in mock regret as a smile formed on her lips, pleased with this latest aspect of her training at Talia's Monastery in the snowy mountains of Tibet. A place she had initially felt was cult like due to the near fanatical loyalty Talia's students showed her and in how they dressed. But Talia didn't really give her time to focus on that line of thought as she instead, put her through her paces. At times making Laurel feel like she could hate Talia for the rest of her life as what the other woman did was painful and exhausting as can be. And while she could have easily walked away, Laurel refused to do so as there wasn't really much for her back home. Though part of her had wished she could have seen Oliver's face once he got his broken credit card from her.

In the beginning of her training, Talia made her deal with the agonizing troubles of over coming the need for Alcohol and pills. Causing her to horrifyingly realize how dependant she had become on the stuff and vowing to never become that way again. She had even caused a hole or two in the walls and ceiling with her Cry due to how bad the detoxing had been. Now on top of that, her friend and trainer had been making her go on runs with one of her students or with Talia herself. Done as a means to improve her stamina and to help get back in shape while also eating more in order to put back on the weight she'd lost thanks to boozing and pill popping. By midway of the first month there, Talia would throw in another curve ball by making her deal with her Cry so that she wouldn't be afraid of it anymore.

Gaining a measure of control over it and a sense of confidence over having it as she slowly accepted it being part of her life. Talia also instructed her to learn if she could fine tune the amount of force in the Cry and as well as if whether or not she could exert enough control so it wasn't covering a wide spread area. Laurel had been skeptical of that but she worked on it while also beginning to learn the basics of Aikido and Boxing as the second month of her stay in the Tibetan Monastery began. Though Laurel would admit that as the second month passed, she would feel somewhat homesick and only really missing her father, Thea, and even Ollie to a certain extent. Along with being able to help those who needed help. Talia's students keeping tabs on things in Starling and getting the information back to Talia herself to give to her helped with the homesickness a little however.

The fact that someone Oliver apparently knew from the island and thought was dead wasn't actually dead and screwing with him was worrisome. Even when she learned (thanks to her friend and mentor) that Ollie's the hood, the worry hadn't lessened any considering what she'd been told about the man. Now there had been some anger towards Ollie about having lied to her about his other life but it hadn't been something she had a lot of time to focus on thanks to what Talia had her doing. Which included sparring against her students to see where she was at in her training. Talia had also prevented Sara from doing something in her own words that would have been utterly stupid to do. But what that was she would never say due for one reason or another and Laurel never pressed for more as she'd learn there was just some things her mentor and friend couldn't speak of. The Lawyer from Starling would also be rather horrified when she learned that Oliver's old friend had almost murdered Moira Queen if it wasn't for one of her mentor's students interfering to keep it from happening.

Said old friend nearly destroying the city in the process if it wasn't for Ollie, his team, and some of Talia's students managing to stop him. Capoeira, a Bo Staff that was collapsible with one part looking like a nightstick (something Talia thought was fitting considering Laurel's father being a man of the Law), and later, a Kusari-Fundo was added into the mix of her training by the 4th month of her stay. Albeit, the Fundo was something she decided to do when Talia told her what all it could do and she thought something like that was helpful. Especially with the fact she could easily conceal it until she needed it. But through it all, especially by the time the sixth month of her stay, Laurel could honestly say she felt like an entirely new person.

One that was a lot happier than ever before and even having gotten to learn Arabic and Standard Tibetan as well for that matter. And since her mentor's students were fairly diverse, she had even picked up a smattering of other languages that she wanted to learn more of in the future. "So, what will you do next? Stay and learn more? Or return home and aide that former student of mine in his Crusade?"

As Laurel had learned at one point, the reason for Talia's disappointment in Ollie was that she felt he was holding himself back. And that, to her, just wasn't a smart choice while Laurel herself thought it was a good thing he wasn't as willing to put a truly serious hurting or worse on those he went up against anymore. "Hmm… as much as I'd love to stay longer and learn more, I think its time I went home. I think I can face my family and Oliver again without wanting to scream at them now."

"Scream or _scream_?" Talia asked with a smirk on her lips.

"The first of course!" Laurel replied in a fake scandalized tone of voice, gaining a laugh from the other woman.

"Suppose I could come with then? As childish as it may be, I'd love to see the look on Oliver's face once he realizes just who you've been spending all your time with."

Laurel thought about that for a moment and ended up giggling. "Oh, you definitely can come with!"

Talia smiled widely at the image her mind was giving her. "Well then, suppose its time to get packed and as well as make arrangements for the flight to Starling." She said brightly.

This could very well be all sorts of fun! "Maybe we should get a camera too?"

"Oh, I like that idea!"

The two ladies happily made their way back to the Monastery as they chatted about the return to Starling and causing Oliver himself back home to feel a cold chill down his spine. Making him paranoid for a good while much to the annoyance of the team. Well, aside from Sara as she enjoyed coming up with reasons for the cause just to have a little fun at his expense.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Special thanks to TheWhiteWolf on the Lauriver Discord for his help with this chapter. This is also the second version of this chapter as I thought the original wasn't quite as good as it could have been.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: First, even though I was gonna ignore it at first, to Guest 1, saying that Oliver is neutral in certain situations or in general is asinine. He's not a machine and we've clearly been watching two different shows if you actually think he's like that. And there is nothing wrong with Talia being a little giggly either for that matter. If you want complete brooding or whatever, go read someone else's work. Which you probably are as it is now since you wasted a review telling me you're no longer into my work. **

**Secondly, to Guest 2, not sure what Brandon Routh/Superman Returns has to do with this story. But yes, yes I am very aware of his past work in that film. Matter of fact, I even liked the movie and I'm probably in a small minority of those that do. A portion of this chapter is also around thanks in part to a comment of Ray_Writes. Thanks, Ray! Anywho, on with the show!**

* * *

**3 Days Later At Verdant**

"Anybody know why Laurel wanted us to meet here?" Questioned Quentin Lance curiously to the others present.

Said others being only Oliver and Sara with him at the club. Roy was off with Thea and doing his damndest to get back into her good graces after having listened to Oliver like a dumbass and broke her heart. Thea thankfully hadn't left the city with Malcolm Merlyn of all people but understandably had some trust issues thanks in part to Slade Wilson and certain secrets and the like. Diggle was off with Lyla on a Suicide Squad mission to another part of the world and wouldn't be back for another 3 days. Moira was at City Hall serving the city as its Mayor and had, thanks to some black clad individuals, managed to survive Slade Wilson's Siege on the city to continue being Mayor. And with Walter's help, had managed to get back everything Isabel Rochev had taken from them.

Dinah Lance was still in Central, citing that she had something she had to deal with and was why she couldn't make the trip to see the return of her eldest. Part of Quentin however had his doubts about that claim but so far had yet to say anything on the subject. Felicity was no longer even in the city due to the fact she was none too happy with Oliver for using her feelings for him as bait for Slade. Another reason for her leaving was thanks to Moira having secretly blacklisted her from being able to get a job there and not even Oliver had been able to do anything about it. This was primarily on account of the woman still being pissed with her for meddling in things when she shouldn't have. Said meddling having nearly damned the Queen family for that matter as well.

The group shrugged, none of them having a single clue while Sara at least had a disgruntled look on her face at the mention of Laurel's name. As Oliver, out of guilt for Laurel running off, had sometime later broken things off with Sara. Something she really hadn't been all that pleased about and was of the opinion Oliver had nothing to feel guilty about. But he refused to listen to her on it. "No, just that she wanted to meet here."

"Probably wanted us to buy her a drink." Snipped Sara somewhat harshly.

"Sara." Warned Quentin, getting a small eyeroll from his youngest in return.

"Oh, I don't know, I think I'm pretty capable of buying my own drinks, Sara." Came a voice that had everyone turning to the source of it.

Said source being from Laurel as she came from the storage room much to Oliver's surprise. "How did…?" He questioned in disbelief as he didn't even think she was aware of the door that was in the storage room!

Laurel only gave him a small smirk as her father came over and hugged her, relief plain as day to see while Sara just sneered. "Oh baby girl, I'm so glad you're home!"

Laurel smiled as she hugged him back as she never truly had an issue with him. Something she came to realize during her time away with Talia as well for that matter. More over, it was primarily more her mother, her sister, and Oliver she had the issue with. As she hadn't actually quite ever forgiven her mom for her part in things where Oliver and Sara are concerned. "Missed you too, dad."

"Yeah, I bet you did." Muttered Sara lowly and gained a look from Oliver in the process.

Quentin pulled back with that relieved look on his face mixed with happiness and stared at his eldest for a long moment. Realizing that something was very different about her then and there. "Ya know, sayin' you're away with a friend ain't exactly informative." He told her in mild disapproval.

She gave him an apologetic look. "Yeah, sorry, daddy, I just… I really needed to get away from everything for awhile. And Oliver here helped pay for it."

Greatly enjoying the displeased look her ex had where that was concerned and also enjoying the fact she knew her words were going to get him in trouble with her dad. "Ya helped pay for it!?" Asked the older man somewhat irately as he turned to look at Oliver.

"Hey! I only told her to go have a drink on my dime. I didn't tell her to leave!"

Oliver winced once he realized what he said as Laurel smirked and Sara shook her head at his moment of dumbassery. Scoffing, Quentin decided to leave it be and ream the kid out later as he chose to focus his attention back on his eldest again. "Clearly wherever it is ya went, it did ya a lot of good, baby girl."

"Thanks, daddy, it really did. I feel a lot better about my life now thanks to that trip. By the way, where's mom?"

Her father shook his head as Sara lowly muttered some unkind things where her sister was concerned. Her jealousy flaring up as she felt her sister wasn't going to get into a shit load of trouble for her disappearing act. "She uhh… She couldn't make it. Somethin' came up and she couldn't get out of it." Quentin told her apologetically and Laurel had to feel some doubt on that whole thing.

"Right, I'll just… Have a word with her later then." Granted, said word might be a punch to the jaw…

It was then that Laurel noticed the distance between her sister and Oliver. "Surprised you two are so distant from one another." She remarked.

Sara scowled unhappily as Oliver looked guilty. "Yeah… I… I uhh, I couldn't be with Sara as I felt too much guilt for your disappearing act."

"Oh?" Questioned Laurel in honest surprise as she hadn't expected that from him considering their last conversation!

"Yeah. I'm glad you're back, Laurel, I really am. I regret how I handled things with you that night and I should have not agreed to go that dinner."

The guilt and genuine remorse was easy to hear in his voice and Quentin fought down the urge to make a remark on the last part of his words. "We all make mistakes, Oliver. So long as you learn from them, that's the important thing."

Some low mutterings were heard from Sara again and this time, Laurel wasn't going to ignore it. "Is there something you want to share with us, Sara?" She asked in a manner that was almost… Daring, in a sense.

As if daring Sara to actually respond and because Sara wasn't one to necessarily back down from a dare, she glared at her older sister before speaking. "Yeah, you're home now. Yay for that. We can all move on with our lives now while you also don't even get into any kind of trouble for worrying everybody while you were gone for months. Its fantastic."

She then turned her attention to Oliver. "And now that you don't have to worry about your guilt anymore, we can actually be together now." Sara told him.

Making it clear she had felt it was a waste of time for him to have felt that way at all and stunning not only the archer but Quentin as well. And Laurel? Well, before she could so much as stop herself, ended up decking her little sister in the face much to the surprise of those present. "LAUREL!" Called out both men.

Laurel didn't give a damn for either of their displeasure though it probably helped some that Sara wasn't willing to stay on the floor for long and tackled her. "Aww Hell! Girls, STOP!" Yelled Quentin but was ignored by the two.

A short little roll on the floor happened before the two got to their feet and got into fighting poses. Laurel's being one for Aikido while Sara's was one for Jeet Kune Do. "Laurel! Sara! Stop!" Tried Oliver and even made to get in the way but was forced to quickly get out of the way in time before either sister managed to hit him as they rushed at one another.

Quentin watched in horror as his daughters faught with one another, effectively destroying parts of the club as they went at it. Years of negative feelings on Laurel's end finally coming out in the fight as Sara's jealousy and resentment also came out. But despite the apparent newfound skill Laurel had, it was clear that Sara had the upperhand thanks to all the League training and several years worth of experience from that on her side. A part of Laurel was even tempted to blast her into a wall with her Cry but so far was holding back from doing that just yet. Though if she had, she might have been able to avoid being placed into a chokehold by her sister…

"Submit, Laurel!"

"N-No! Not, not to you!"

"I'll put you to sleep, damnit!" Or worse…

Quentin rushed to the two and tried pleading with them to stop and he wasn't alone as Oliver was doing the same. But they were either ignored or told that it would only stop when Laurel submitted to Sara or if Laurel managed to find a way out of the chokehold on her own. "YAKFI!" Yelled out a female voice that instantly froze Oliver in his tracks and causing the two girls to do the same.

"What the Hell!?" Asked Quentin in a stunned manner as a dark haired woman came from the storage room and continued to speak in another language.

One that the girls were responsive too as Sara let go of a coughing and red faced Laurel and stood in a rigid manner as the unknown woman continued to speak to her in Arabic. "Talia!?"

The woman stopped speaking to Sara and gave her attention to her former student. "Hello, Oliver."

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'm not a big fan of Sara being the one to have the upper hand but considering she's more experienced than Laurel… It wouldn't have been believable if she had been able to have the upper hand on Sara. Yakfi is supposed to be 'enough' in Arabic according to Google Translate.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Very happy to see folks are enjoying this story. Lord knows I'm enjoying writing it!**

* * *

"So Laurel's been with you?" Questioned Oliver as Quentin left him and Talia alone, forcing his daughters to go with him so he could have a not so quiet word with the two after having made them clean up the mess they'd made during their fight at Verdant.

"That she has, Oliver. I shudder to think where she'd be right now if I hadn't chosen to follow her all those months ago."

Oliver didn't need to look at his former teacher to know she was disappointed with him for his own involvement in that where Laurel was concerned. And easily having figured Laurel may have also said something to her about it all as well during their time together beyond the following thing. Which… Admittedly, bothered him a bit but he wasn't going to say anything about that just yet. He let out a shuddery breath as he forced himself to look at his former teacher. "Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you, Oliver. I did it for her."

"I know, and that's why I'm thanking you. Had I lost her, truly lost her, I… I don't know what I would have done." He replied softly.

"Makes you truly appreciative of her now, does it?" Questioned Talia.

Her question only got a nod of silence as Oliver hadn't quite trusted himself to speak. "Good. Do something that foolish again to someone that good, and I will be more than just disappointed in you." She warned him.

"Did… Did you make her into what you did with me in Russia?" Wondered the archer somewhat worriedly.

A scoff came from her. "Of course not! I realized early on that it would have been a fool's errand to try such a thing with her. Most especially so once I began her training. Her path truly isn't that of taking life, but of saving and preserving it. And when the situation calls for it, bringing said life Justice."

"Dinah Laurel Lance, always saving the world."

"Indeed. And if it wasn't for that realization I had where Laurel was concerned, I would still be vastly disappointed in you where your methods are concerned, Oliver. Though, I do feel you hold yourself back and that's not a good thing in any way. Especially if it could potentially get you or others killed."

Oliver reeled back in shock from her words. Not having expected that at all and knowing she had a very valid point where holding back was concerned. But still, he worried it would cause him to slip up and go back to old methods entirely if he didn't hold back. Something he ultimately was going to have to deal with and find a balance on. "You weren't just keeping tabs on Laurel, but me as well."

"I was." She replied with a nod.

"I wasn't about to do otherwise as that would have been foolish." Continued Talia and he couldn't fault her for that.

As it really did make sense. "Her sister on the other hand, I must admit I do not find her that impressive and wonder what on Earth my sister sees in her."

Oliver looked at her, hoping that what he was thinking wasn't right. "Your, your sister?"

"Yes, you know her, actually. Nyssa?"

"Oh."

_LAUREL WAS TRAINED BY ONE OF THE DAUGHTERS OF RA'S AL GHUL!? AND SO WAS I!?_

Talia smirked at her former student as she watched him process her little revelation.

**A Little While Later With The Lance Sisters**

Both Lance sisters were feeling the full force of their father's irate voice in their ears despite it having been 5 minutes since he had stopped yelling at them. Making both feel rather ashamed of themselves for having acted in the manner they did instead of just talking it out. Or, well, Laurel was feeling that way but wasn't entirely certain or all that willing to care if Sara was. "That was… Brutal." Sighed Sara as she kept the ice pack near her right eye.

Laurel nodded in agreement but said nothing. "But… Ultimately… I am sorry, Laurel."

Stunned by what she just heard and even unsure if she had had heard right, Laurel turned to her younger sister who just smiled at the reaction. "Yeah, you heard right." Sara told her.

Admitting to at least herself it was time to eat some Crow and be an adult about things even if Sara hated it due to her feelings where Ollie was concerned. But, as she thought it over, maybe this would help her get him back in the long run. As in Sara's mind, they were destined to be with one another despite certain things she said to him in the past where her sister and Ollie were concerned. Laurel studied her younger sister for a moment, making use of years of experience with Sara and partly of the skills she learned from Talia. "You're not apologizing out of legit remorse, are you?"

Sara froze, clearly not having thought her sister would be that observant and hated it. "No." Bit out the former Assassin seconds later.

_Why the Hell couldn't she have just accepted it and move on?_

Part of Laurel felt stung by that but another, greater, part of her just couldn't feel any surprise from the admission. As this was her sister after all, the very same damned sister who went _behind _her back and slept with Ollie. With their _mother's full support_. Something that still rankled Laurel a great deal to this day and why she hadn't just thrown the sorry excuse for a mother out of her life for good after that, she really hadn't a clue. But Laurel planned to have some words with her mother very soon over that and other things. Shaking her head as she let out a breath, Laurel spoke up. "I guess years away and being thought dead by all of us hasn't helped you grow up any at all, Sara. As you're still pretty much a selfish bitch."

Laurel watched as Sara flinched from those words and received a glare from the younger Lance. "You don't know what the _Hell _I've been through, Laurel! So you'd better watch what you say!" Warned Sara heatedly.

"_YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE ARGUIN' AGAIN OR SO HELP ME GOD!_" Roared Quentin from his bedroom, making the two flinch.

Ignoring the heated tone of her sister's voice, Laurel pressed on. "No, you're right, I don't. But again, its clearly not helped you grow up any. Ollie, despite his faults, has at least grown up more than you have thanks to his experiences. So until you can legitimately, and remorsefully, apologize to me, I honestly want nothing to do with you." Laurel told her dead seriously, ignoring the slight ache in her chest as she said this.

Sara couldn't help but stare back at her older sister in shock and even anger. Which helped give rise to a spike in jealousy. "Oh, and I guess this means you're gonna go get Ollie back and ride off into the Sunset together?"

Sighing and shaking her head, Laurel gave Sara a disappointed look. "Not everything is about Ollie, Sara. And I refuse to let this be all about him even though he is a part of it. At this point, I have no interest in him as anything more than a friend. But in the future? Who knows, that might change. Now, I need to get home."

The less she was here, the better. As Laurel was not in the mood to cause destruction in her father's apartment with her sister as they had done at Verdant. Thanking Talia yet again for her willingness to keep her informed that both Quentin and Ollie had been keeping the bills payed for her place in case she returned. Which apparently at one point had resulted in an amusing argument between the two. Sara watched her sister leave while calling out to dad that she was doing so with a displeased scowl on her face, not willing to believe her where Ollie was concerned. And wanting more than anything at that point, to knock Laurel on her ass again like she did at Verdant for her words over her time away.

_Bitch!_

* * *

**Author's Notes: This one took me longer than I liked to get out to you guys but I think its for the better for having taken as long as it did. Special thanks to Ray_Writes for some help in the making of this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: The wait, boys and girls, is finally over, for chapter 6 of 'On His Dime' is here!**

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

When the Particle Accelerator at STAR Labs in Central City, Missouri exploded and caused chaos, it hadn't been limited to just the city itself. No, it had effected not only the entire state of Missouri but the immediate surrounding states the heaviest with its effects. To further add on to this, the wave didn't just proceed to die out in a quick manner either as it spread forth but kept on going. Sure, its effects weren't as strong as the wave covered the world but by that time, the damage had been done and the world had been forever changed. Most especially for the Western half of the USA and Scientists and Researchers alike would be forever discovering all the new changes that had been created by the Particle Accelerator wave. Certain species ranging from everyday house cats to insects in the woods of various areas including the trees of various area had seen change in a number of ways.

Such as trees growing to impossible heights and various creatures and insects having their own sizes and shapes being changed. Now it wasn't just plant life and such that had been changed, but a large number of Humans too to a point that in certain circles they were being labeled as Meta-Humans. Though some like Ralph Dibny refused to believe it was even happening and thinking it a hoax possibly done by STAR Labs to try and get attention off of them thanks to the massive amount of heat they were facing. Heat like a massive amount of lawsuits and in Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow's case, being forced to not only operate from Harrison Wells' home due to the Lab being forced to shut down but to live there as well for one reason or another.

Barry Allen was also secretly being watched over at the Wells home by the trio after having been struck by Lightning created by the wave in order to ensure he would be okay with only Joe and Iris West knowing the details. Martial Law and Curfew had also been established in a number of places since the night the Particle Accelerator exploded and caused wide spread chaos and change. There was also behind closed door debates going on as to what should be done about the Meta-Human situation in addition to the threat that some animal life now posed thanks to their own changes. Check points had also been established at entry points for places like Central City in order to better keep an eye on potential problems. And while Laurel had known somewhat about the things happening while she'd been with Talia thanks to her trainer and friend informing her, it hadn't been nearly enough to prepare her for it all.

As it is, it had taken her several days to even reach Central City by car due to some repair work that the rail road had needed thanks in part to some large animal causing damage to it. Likewise, flying by craft wasn't necessarily the safest thing either due to some birds being significantly larger than before. Needless to say, the state Central City was currently in didn't bode well in Laurel's mind. Especially as it all too easily reminded her of the state the Glades had found itself in after being half demolished by Malcolm Merlyn. Only, without all the destruction and just being more desolate and empty looking. As if Central's people were too afraid to venture out now in fear of something happening unless they had no choice. And it made Laurel wonder if this is why her mom hadn't been able to come to Starling and if so, why not have been truthful about it from the beginning?

Something she aimed to find out once she finally made it to her mother's for that long over due word. Unfortunately, trouble would rear its ugly head as she neared her mother's apartment complex and her mother would be part of it. And if Laurel was seeing things right, it looked like her mother was attempting to defend something that looked green skinned from several individuals. _Green or not, I can't let this stand._ Thought the Lawyer to herself as she quickly stopped her car and got out.

"Hey! Leave them alone!"

One of the individuals, a redhead with a beard, turned to her. "Stay outta this as it ain't your business! Unless of course you want to help us teach this bitch a lesson in why its not a good idea to defend _freaks_!"

Said supposed freak in question peeked out from behind Dinah Lance and Laurel's heart instantly melted. As while the boy was green skinned and looking like a fish, he was absolutely adorable in her view. "Sorry, but I'm not doing either thing and you should all be ashamed of yourselves for targeting a little boy just because he's different than you."

The redhead sneered at her, not happy with the fact she was choosing to aide a freak and a freak defender. "Get her!" He ordered and three of his companions charged at Laurel.

But none of them would be able to last long thanks to the training she had had with Talia. Leaving only two more plus the redhead. "You still want to keep doing this?" She asked with her arms crossed and a determined look on her face.

"GET THE BITCH!"

Both men would end up on the ground moments later, leaving only the angry redhead behind. "You know what? Screw this, I'll get you and that freak later!" Declared the man and ran off.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Laurel turned to her stunned mother and the hiding little boy behind her. "Come on, lets get to your place."

Mutely, Dinah could only nod as the boy looked at her fearfully. "This… This isn't a trick is it?" He asked of Laurel.

Causing her to feel like her heart was breaking over the fear he felt and kneeling down next to her mom, she smiled gently at him. "Of course not, sweetheart. After all, you helped keep my mom safe until I could get here." She told him with a wink but he wasn't necessarily inclined to believe her right off the bat thanks to his experiences.

**Sometime Later**

It had taken awhile, but the two Lance ladies had managed to get young Allen to trust them after getting to Dinah's apartment. And once he had seen the food they had provided him, he'd gone at it with a certain kind of abandon that made both ladies fear he may have been abandoned due to his looks. And once he'd had his fill, it wasn't long before he had fallen asleep and been placed in Dinah's guest bedroom for the time being. "Is this why you never showed up in Starling?" Laurel asked quietly once they were in the living room.

Dinah looked at her oldest and while relief swept through her that her oldest had made it home safe and sound, another more familiar feeling was sweeping through her. "I… Part of it. I saw what was going on and I started doing what I could to help where I could but it… It hasn't been enough. The world's changed, Laurel, and it worries, frightens, and even excites me a little because history is being made."

"And the other part?"

Dinah looked away before answering. "Guilt."

"Guilt?"

A nod came from her mother as she looked at her with glistening eyes. "Yes, guilt. For all the pain I've caused you by being too foolish to be a proper mother like I should have. I'm amazed you still allowed for me to be in your life after last year after you and your father found out about my part in Sara's going on that boat."

Laurel sighed. "I'm amazed too but a part of me at the time was just _so tired_ of being angry where you were concerned. I won't lie, mom, I haven't exactly forgiven you and it may be a long, long time before I do. As it is, I had wanted to scream at you until I couldn't anymore once I got here. Maybe do more than that but that plan went out the window when I saw you and Allen." She said and watched as her mother flinched.

"And I would deserve all the screaming from you, Laurel, I really and truly would. I'll do whatever I have too in order to gain your forgiveness."

"Even if it takes getting punched?"

"Even if it takes that."

Blowing out a breath as she sat down heavily, Laurel looked at her mom. "I can tell how much you mean it. And I think that might be a start down the path to forgiveness." She told her seconds later.

It showed to Laurel that at least her mom was more willing than what Sara was. Part of Dinah felt relieved by her oldest's words and re-affirmed to at least herself that she would be a true proper mother again. Sniffling, Dinah asked her oldest what she intended to do now. Causing a sigh to escape Laurel. "Honestly? I, I want to get out there and start helping out wherever its needed. As I can't just go back to Starling while knowing that kids like Allen could be getting targeted just because they've been changed by that Particle Accelerator. Especially when I myself was changed by that thing."

"You… You were affected?" Dinah asked worriedly.

Laurel nodded. "Yeah, at first, I was beyond terrified but now? Now I have control and I'm not terrified of it anymore."

"What kind of change did it make in you? If you don't mind my asking."

"It gave me the ability to scream at a rate that I could blow a hole in a wall if I wanted."

Dinah's eyes widened greatly at that. "Oh my… I imagine that wouldn't be good for the sex life then."

"MOTHER!" Gasped out Laurel in utter shock as she hadn't been expecting that! She winced seconds later and rushed to check on if Allen was awake due to her outburst as her mother laughed.

Thankfully, Allen was asleep much to her relief as she turned back to glare at her mother. "Mom! Its not funny!"

"Yes, yes it is!" Retorted the older woman and Laurel couldn't help but roll her eyes before thinking about it and finding that yeah, maybe it was a little funny.

Not that she was going to tell her mom that of course! A little while later after some more conversation between mother and daughter, and checking on young Allen when he had a nightmare, would see Laurel getting ready for bed on the living room couch while her mother stayed with Allen. It'd be around then when she would notice a package in her travel bags with a note attached to it. Something that immediately got her rather curious about and quickly realized it was from Talia.

_**Laurel, by now I'm sure you have found my little gift to you in your bags. As whilst I have no true certainties about what you may do next in this newest chapter of your life, I thought I would at least take the liberty to arrange an outfit for you that is somewhat similar to Oliver's in the event you choose to do like him and help those in need of it. Know that I am proud of you, my friend. And that I always will be in whatever you do in life. But don't worry, I'll be around in the future to pay you a visit.**_

_**Your friend and mentor,**_

_**Talia**_

A soft smile spread across Laurel's lips as she looked over the note several times before placing it down and grabbed the package and opened it. What she saw made her eyes widen in surprise as the package contained a dark blue domino mask, a Blonde wig, a black leather jacket, and a full bodied dark blue suit with a silverish blue color in the middle that went all the way down with yellow designs in various places. "Oh my..." Murmured Laurel as it was beautiful.

And knowing her mentor and friend, it would no doubt offer a great deal of protection. A gleam appeared in her eyes as she thought about what she was going to do next and came to a decision. _This is how I can help those who need it with this suit when I'm not helping as a Lawyer…_

Decision made, Laurel quickly readied herself and ventured out into the world of Central City to begin helping where needed. Effectively beginning the road to restoring hope and balance to Central City and later, being joined by those like Barry Allen in the months to come in the fight for justice and saving lives.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hmm… Not sure if this is the final chapter or not even if it does look like it. I almost named the kid Tommy but thought that was probably not for the best. I had wanted for Laurel to have a damn strong word with her mom but things ended up happening as you all saw and well, yeah. Hope you guys enjoyed and look forward to your thoughts!**


End file.
